


JEALOU

by wincefish16



Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Advice, Celeb au, Established Relationship, Human, Jealous Caroline Forbes, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Klaroline, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincefish16/pseuds/wincefish16
Summary: PROMT: HUMAN AU. CAROLINE AND KLAUS ARE CO-ACTORS. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FROM THE LAST 2 YEARS. THEY HAVE BEEN BESTFRIENDS FROM LONG BEFORE THEY BECAME ACTORS. THEY HAD A HUGE FIGHT AND BROKE UP.  THEY ARE ATTENDING A PARTY WHERE A FELLOW MODEL IS FLIRTING WITH KLAUS WHILE A SINGER IS FLIRTING WITH CAROLINE. HOW WILL THEY TAKE IT? JEALOUSY AND FLUFF LATER ON.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135229
Kudos: 5





	JEALOU

Caroline was wearing a mini black dress. After her big break up with Klaus last week, she spent the week crying in her apartment but then decided to face her fears and go to her movie premiere with Klaus. She knew he would be there but she held her head up high and got her shit together. She knew that they fought over a very stupid reason, and that she still loved him, she would always love him, there will be no doubt about that. But she would not be the one to apologize, he was at fault too. She just wanted him to take some time out for her, just come home a little early from shoot and spend some time with her. Klaus closed the button of his suit. He looks in the mirror and starts on his tie. Caroline would always tie his tie, it was a daily habit. She loved doing that. She adored him in suits. He was not happy the way things had fallen out between them. He knew that it was a bloody stupid fight. She asked him to take out more time for them and he knew he was working too hard but he wanted to finish his shooting so that he can take a break later on. He broke up with her and the last memory she has of her is her red eyes from crying. He was not in his right mind when he broke up with her, he wanted to rectify his mistake that very minute but seeing her red eyes no words came out of his mouth. Working on that movie together had caused a lot of stress between both of them. He finished his tie and started walking out to his car to go to the event.

THE MOVIE PREMIERE

_Today is the premiere of Our Heart Is Bruised, starring the dream couple of Hollywood, Klaus Mikealson and Caroline Forbes. The couple despite dating from a long time have never done a movie together till now. The love and chemistry of the famous couple is easily shown in the trailer of the romantic action film. Klaus and Caroline have been dating from the last 2 years but have a very deep emotional connect from being best friends from high school. All of the Hollywood is ready for Our Heart Is Bruised and many say that this film is Oscar bait. I guess we will have to wait and see._ \- Hayley Marshal

, THE HOLLYWOOD GAZETE

Caroline was just doing a finishing touch to her makeup when her car stooped in between the way of the premiere. She sees her agent Katherine outside and comes out of the car and sees Klaus's car stooping behind them. Caroline starts to protest, "Kat" when Katherine snaps, "No Care, I don't know what shit is going on between you both but you will have to pretend that you are dating for tonight. If you guys go separately then the movie will go into a huge loss." Caroline looks down and nods while Klaus exits his car along with Elijah. Katherine kisses her husband on the cheek and by the looks of it Elijah and given his piece of mind to Klaus too. Caroline walks to Klaus's car where the driver greets her and opens the door for both of them. Caroline sits down and Klaus follows soon after. They ride in awkward silence when Klaus says, "Caroline sweetheart I-" Caroline snaps back at him and says, "Don't call me that and we are not talking right now. Let's just get through tonight." Klaus doesn't say anything till the time they reach the front gates. Soon Caroline's phone rings and Katherine asks her to put it on speaker, " Listen both of you, since you both are so touchy in public, I want you to do the same tonight. I am not asking to kiss or anything but do those small things you do, Care kiss him on the cheek, Klaus be all gentleman for all I care. No one should even suspect that you both have broken up." And she cuts the call. Caroline groans and gets ready for the red carpet. The car reaches the swarm of reporters and Klaus gets out first. He opens the door to Caroline's side and takes her hand. Caroline smiles and walks down the carpet along with Klaus with his hand on her waist. They reach the photo area and start posing for pictures. Caroline kisses Klaus on the cheek and smiles for the pictures. After the interviews the couple proceeds towards the theater. AFTER THE MOVIE The crowd has moved to the after party where everyone is congratulating Klaus and Caroline on the great movie. Klaus is standing near the bar talking to Aurora, a Victoria secret model, who is shamelessly flirting with Klaus. She kept her hand on his chest while laughing a little too much. Klaus is slightly uncomfortable but does not say anything. His eyes are at the most beautiful woman in the whole room who is talking to the singer Enzo. His insides are burning with jealousy and he wants to lunge forward and rip Enzo's arms from around her. He is looking at her when her eye meets his and he can the her pain in her eyes. He sees her looking at Aurora's hand and sees her face tense. She looks away and continues chatting with Enzo in her charming manner. Klaus has had enough. He excuses himself from Aurora, grabs Caroline's favorite drink, and starts walking towards Caroline and Enzo. As he nears them he hears Enzo saying, "Would you fancy some shrimps gorgeous? I heard they are to die for." Caroline was about to reply when a deep voice comes from behind, "Oh no mate, she is allergic to sea food. She hates shrimps particularly." Caroline looks back with anger in her eyes but Klaus pretends to have not seen that. Enzo smiles uncomfortably and says, "Sorry gorgeous. Anyway nice movie man," now looking at Caroline he says, "What the matter? You have not even touched a sip of your drink." Klaus lunges forward, grabs the drink, takes a small sip and says, "Oh yeah, she hates vodka too. She is a whiskey type of girl. Here love I got your fav." Caroline has had enough. She asks Enzo to excuse them and takes Klaus by the hand to one of the green rooms. She turs around and says, "What is the matter with you. You have no right to be jealous. You were also having your fun with the model who wore literally nothing." Klaus smirks at her jealousy and says, "Now love, I can see you are jealous too. And as for the other thing, I have all the right, You are the woman I love, he can't just flirt with you." Caroline's feet fluttered at his word and she shouts, "No you can't just talk to me like that. You were the one who broke up with me. You were the one who chose your career over me." Klaus holds her by the shoulders and says in a calm voice, "No sweetheart. I never chose my career over you. I love you more that life itself, I acted like a bloody idiot in the heat of the movement. I wanted to tell you that I was taking a break the next month, when you and I would go on a holiday, have fun just you and me." Caroline's eyes start filling with tears and she says, "Why did you not tell me that before breaking up huh?" Klaus smiles and says, "Cause I am a stupid, stupid man." Caroline chuckles and keeps her hand on his chest, and Klaus pushes her towards the wall trapping her in-between. Klaus moves forward and takes her lips between her in a passionate kiss. Caroline immediately responds, taking her hands around his neck, while his hands went to her butt, squeezing them lightly. Klaus breaks the kiss and says, "You have no idea how long have I been waiting to do this." Caroline gives him a peck on the lips and says, "No, not here. We have a week long of makeup sex and also a party to attend so wait till we get home and you see what's inside. I might even allow you to rip them." Klaus eyes darken with lust when Caroline starts walking back while swaying her hips enticingly. Klaus licks his lips and follows soon after. He would soon make her come on all these promises later on, he definitely would.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. COMMENT ANY MORE PROMTS IF U WANT TO SEE.


End file.
